Fire and Ice
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Ami has just lost almost everything, and now she is about to lose the only thing left of her pride.  But just before this horrible deed can be done she is saved by an unknown quantity.  One that seems determined to stick around.  Rated for sex, swearing


Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor the Dark Hunter series that honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Sherrilyn Kenyon respectively. The only things I own are the plot and any OCs (unless otherwise noted).

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Talking in Charonite"

'Thinking in Charonite'

Ελληνικά (Greek) (May or may not be translated)

...

Chapter 1: Unbelievable Events

...

Ami Mizuno, a girl that seems to be like any other, concerned with her school work, spending time with friends and family, and just being a regular teenager. However she holds a secret like no other. She is Sailor Mercury of the Sailor Senshi, one of the protectors of the innocent, defenders of justice, and all around positive role models. Yes she has the prestigious honor of being one of the most liked and famous super heroines of all time. However even super heroes need saving occasionally, especially when they are unable to access their powers.

...

It was a simple evening that couldn't have gone more wrong. Despite the warnings from her mother about an approaching rain storm, Ami decided that some fresh air would do her worlds of good. After all it isn't healthy to be cramped inside like she was all the time. It didn't help that at 17 years old, she was lonely. All of the other Senshi had managed to find love in some way. She was the only one left alone, the only one who could not find a boyfriend. So she strode around Juuban ward in a semi depressed state, hoping something would change her life for the better.

Unfortunately, the universe has a sick way of answering peoples hopes. Sometimes they would like what happens, others it would be a catastrophe of cataclysmic proportions. For Ami Mizuno, she was about to receive a triple wammy of the latter. As she was returning from her walk an explosion rocked the ground, a wave of heat engulfed her, and a light nearly blinded her. One of her neighbors on a lower floor had an unknown gas leak, one that effected the whole building, filling the entire thing with highly flammable gas. Someone turned on their stove, and BOOM, the entire apartment complex is completely destroyed. She could only fall to her knees and watch as her entire life went up in flames. It would be hours before they could even begin to clear the rubble, the police thinking she was just another bystander sent her off.

Having no other place to go she started on the way to Usagis' house, in hopes that she could spend the night. The full shock of what happened not setting in yet, much to her benefit right now. For as she passed an inconspicuous ally way her arm was wrenched in pulling her along for the ride. When she finally regained her bearings she found herself surrounded by five different men, all of them staring at her lecherously. Before she could react her other arm was grabbed and pulled out leaving her at the complete mercy of her captors.

"Well, well what do we have here. A little girl who decided it was safe for her to walk home alone at night. Well boys, what say we teach her a lesson" said the leader as he pulled out a switchblade and flicked the switch. Ami struggled against her captors trying to jerk her hands free, but to no avail. The leader simply slapped her across the face for her efforts. Taking his knife he begins cutting away her clothing in a precise methodical manner. Each strip of cloth he removed acting as a mental torture, forcing her to acknowledge that she was powerless against them, and that they would not let her go anytime soon.

"Holy fuck boss she's stacked" cried one of the lackeys as the final bits of her shirt was cut away leaving her in just a bra and skirt. It was easy to tell that every last bit of the G cup bra was filled to bursting with nothing but soft tit.

"Hey I know her! That's Ami Mizuno, she's the fucking valedictorian in my class" said a third guy laughing like a manic.

"Perfect, a chick with no life like her is bound to still have her cherry. This is going to be fun" said the leader as he gripped his knife and cut her skirt in half. She now stood in only her matching purple bra and panties.

"Please stop this" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She could manage no more than that, with the shock of everything happening to her. The loss of her mother, her home, and now the thought of losing her virginity to rape, was too much and her body began shaking while her mind blanked. To her it seemed as if she had left her body and was now nothing more than a spectator to the macabre show that was about to begin. The leader had just cut off her bra leaving her bountiful breasts free to the cooling night air. Before they could do anything else a voice from the darkness stopped them. It was cold, cruel, filled with malice and lacking any and all mercy.

"Εσείς δεν πρέπει να αγγίζουν την ψυχή τόσο αθώο όσο αυτό. Μπορεί η κολάσεις του Άδη καταβροχθίσει τις ψυχές σας (You shall not touch a soul as innocent as this. May the infernos of Hades devour your souls)" though they couldn't understand a single word of what was said the meaning was clear. Before any of them could move a dark tail sprouted from the chest of one of them. He screamed in utter agony as the tail threw him away and the owner of said tail stepped out to be seen. It was massive, standing at 12'11" with matte black scales, and eyes that glowed an unholy yellow. The head was saurian with rows of gleaming white teeth and ivory horns curving back from its head. The tail was at least half again as long as the body with an arrow like tip at the end. On its back were two gargantuan wings that at full span would be over thirty feet across. The arms and legs were thick with muscle, as was the trunk, and ended with five clawed digits. Finally the look on its face was murderous and the position of his body was that of a tiger ready to attack.

It only took one look at this creature to make them wet themselves in fear and attempt to flee. They would have succeeded had they not run into a glowing barrier, cutting them off from the safety of the streets. With absolutely no choice they turned to face this _thing_ with everything they had. Two of the remaining guys pulled out pistols, while the third picked up a broken metal pipe. The leader had dropped his knife in favor of pulling out his favored weapon, a sawed off shotgun hidden behind his back.

"I don't know what the fuck you are…but we will kill you" said the leader failing to keep the tremble from his voice.

"αυτός ο ίδιος, ανόητα ανθρώπινα όπλα σας δεν μπορεί να με βλάψουν. Μπορείτε καθυστέρηση μόνο μεταβίβασή σας. Τώρα χαθεί (He he, foolish human your weapons cannot harm me. You only delay your demise. Now perish)" replied the creature as it lunged. The three with guns fired repeatedly at it hitting it squarely in the face and chest to absolutely no avail. The bullets seemed to just bounce off it, and the metal pipe only bent with every swing. Having grown tired of these insects the creature opened its maw and unleashed an unholy black flame that engulfed all four men in an instant. Their screams of death were music to its ears. It then turned its attention to Ami who had fallen to her knees during the whole thing. She had regained her senses in the time it took the creature to kill them and she was terrified. Having already assessed the situation, she could see how the creature was invulnerable to traditional methods, and she knew it could kill her before she reached her compact to transform. She knew, without a doubt in her mind, that she was completely at its mercy. Slowly it seemed to stalk over to her, sniffing the air as if it were looking for something.

"What do you want" she asked her voice shaking but firm. It looked at her as if considering whether or not to answer. After a minute of staring her in the eye it nodded, as if it found what it was looking for.

"Είστε άξιοι. Θα σε βρω και πάλι, όταν είστε έτοιμοι. Να θυμάστε το όνομά μου, είμαι Deimos" it said calmly. With a wave of its clawed hand her clothes were repaired perfectly. She looked at herself in astonishment, unable to believe what she just saw. When she turned back to thank it, it was already gone. Hell if it weren't for the charred corpses at the opposite end of the alley she would have thought she imagined the whole thing. She felt oddly calm as she made her way to Usagis'. She couldn't wait to tell everyone what happened, though she didn't think they would believe her.

...

(Three weeks later)

Ami sat in class feeling her depression more than ever. Her mother had died in the explosion, thankfully painlessly, and her will had just been read yesterday. She now had all the money from her mother's bank account and life insurance, as well as a legal emancipation on the condition that she finish her schooling. Using the money she inherited she rented a small one bedroom apartment, fully furnished and with all the utilities. She had enough money to live, but not enough for college, and she missed the guidance of her mother terribly.

It also didn't help her that her friends had not believed the story she had told them. Granted she didn't have any proof, but they knew she was never one to make things like that up. It hurt, she wouldn't deny it, that her word was worth so little to them. They had just taken it to be the grief talking.

"Hey guys did you hear the news, some hottie is transferring in today, and word has it he will be in our class" said one of the random girls earning squeals from her friends. Ami didn't care, she knew it would be like with every other boy he would pass over plain old Ami, and go straight for one of the over make-uped, slutty girls. It was the story of her life.

She was brought from her musings by the door opening and the teacher walking in with what she could only describe as a GOD. He stood at 6'4" with broad well muscled shoulders. His face was regal, with eyes of golden amber. His hair was like woven gold that cascaded down his back like a fountain of the precious metal. His muscles were well defined, yet lithe, as she could see from the tight school uniform. He moved with the grace of an apex predator, and the small smirk on his face said he knew he was. His skin was a deep bronze indicating that he spent much time outside. Had she not known better she would have thought he had walked straight out of her fantasies.

"Class I would like to introduce our new student. This is Deimos Charonite. He just moved here from Greece, and will be finishing his schooling here. Please treat him well" said the teacher kindly as he indicated Deimos to go ahead.

"Hello, I am Deimos, please treat me kindly" he said. His voice was as smooth as silk, yet deep and enticing. But it held an underlying tone that Ami had heard before, though she couldn't place where. The name also sounded so familiar, like a dream half forgotten.

"Ah there is a seat next to Ami Mizuno. Ami please raise your hand. She will be your guide until you get settled, that won't be a problem will it" asked the teacher.

"Why would I have a problem with a beautiful girl being my guide? I must say the Japanese really know how to make a man feel welcome" replied Deimos his smirk turning into a predatory grin. The entire class, save Amis' friends, gasped at his proclamation. In the whole school the only ones to say that Ami wasn't plain were her friends. It had become somewhat of a generally accepted thing with them, but then this newcomer breaks boundaries and proclaims her to be beautiful. Some of the girls felt the need to set things straight, at least straight in their eyes.

"Mizuno, beautiful? Ah ha ha ha ha ha. Please do tell us another joke. That was absolutely priceless" cried one of the more vain girls with several others joining in.

"I fail to see the joke. Just because she chooses not to indulge in that rather unsavory application of what you call beauty products does not make her ugly. Neither is she plain. Hers is a more natural subtle beauty, one that only those with a keen eye and proper insight can see" said Deimos with a frown stopping all laughter instantly.

"Are you saying that because we chose to wear make-up, we are the ugly ones" asked another of the girls a hard edge to her voice. Most of the guys were backing away from the girls, while sweating in fear, and the teacher had hid behind his desk like a bomb shelter.

"I never implied the like, that is you and your insecurities talking. You are not comfortable in your own skin, so you believe that covering it up will fix the problems. In the end all you are doing is proving how little self esteem you have. It also shows in your tone when you attempt to mock her" said Deimos as he strode over to the seat next to Ami. Once he sat down he turned to her and said one thing she never expected to hear again. What's more she had memorized what he had said and was able to translate it now.

"Είστε άξιοι (You are worthy)."

...

CUT! That's a wrap people. One chapter done, and the next soon to come. If you haven't noticed this will be an AmiXOC fic centering around both of them. Now before you people start calling the OC a Marty Stu I should explain some things about him. As you may have guessed he was the creature Ami met in the alley way. Deimos is a species known as Charonite Demons, from the Dark Hunter series. Charonite Demons are extremely powerful creatures, and devastatingly hard to kill. The only known ways to even harm them are, Atlantian Daggars, or other Charonite Demons. Another aspect about them is the ability to change their form. They can go from there natural form to anything they want. Deimos simply turned into most girls wet dreams. Now that I have explained some things about him and his species in general, I'll save some other tidbits for later. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


End file.
